Lovers Quarrel
by Shiranai Atsune
Summary: Getting tired of Dio and Shiroi's constant arguing, Fromm hatches up a dangerous plan to make sure they do stop arguing. With the help of Aoba, he succeeds... but at a cost. Dio x OC (Shiroi)


**A/N: Finally! Exams are over and it's summer vacation! Woohoo! Hopefully, I'll have more time to publish and update. *squeals***

**P.S. Made this in celebration of it. I got bored. And I've always wanted to make a fic that that's the first in its category.**

**P.P.S. Buddy Complex is a great anime, watch it please.**

**I own nothing but my OC Shiroi Yukihana.**

* * *

**[Lovers Quarrel]**

* * *

Fromm watched with an amused smile of his two fellow Valiancers arguing again over something unknown.

"Are those two at it again?" Aoba appeared behind him, and then he stared at the blonde boy and blue-haired girl.

When the blue-haired girl, Shiroi, raised her hand, ready to slap him, Aoba quickly ran between them and pushed them both apart from each other. Fromm resisted to laugh, and had to cup his mouth to do so; although he did notice Dio giving him a sharp glance before Aoba dragged him out.

Shiroi bought a soda from the vending machine and sat beside Fromm. After giving him a glare, she asked him, "What's with you?"

"Hm?" Fromm looked at Shiroi with a perked eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

The blue-haired girl shot a glare at the purple-haired boy, then she shrugged and leaned back, "It's nothing. Nevermind; forget I asked, kay?"

"No-kay." Fromm said in a sing-song voice. Shiroi sat up and moved closer to him.

"What?" Her voice was stern, very cold, and it made her sound like she's almost ready to kill.

"Nothing... it's just... well..." Fromm flushed and sank down a little bit, "You and Dio... ever since you guys got together... all you ever did was argue."

"What?" Shiroi's eyes widened briefly, but then turned sharp and calm again, "Isn't it normal for couples to argue? Plus, we did do things other than argue."

Fromm thought about it and he bit his lower lip, "You do have a point." He listened to conversation Aoba and Dio are having- maybe something about 'treating your girl better'.

He looked at the ceiling and thought of a plan. A plan that Dio and Shiroi won't have to argue anymore (or at least, for a week). Although there is a chance where Dio might punch him, but Aoba's in the room so... he's going to take his chances.

When the doors slid open for Aoba and Dio to enter the room, Fromm immediately grabbed Shiroi and pressed his lips on hers.

The Couplers' jaws dropped, Dio's eyes widened and darkened. Aoba remained silent, but has now decided that he will have a little talk with Fromm this time.

Dio immediately dashed out of the room. But Shiroi cried out, "Wait!" and ran after him.

"Dio! Wait!" Aoba yelled, but he was already gone. He angrily turned to Fromm, "Hey Fromm! What was that for?!"

"Don't worry, I got everything under control." he leaned over the brown-haired boy's ear and told him of his plan.

* * *

When Shiroi finally caught up to Dio, who stopped with, still, a darkened face.

"Dio..." she panted, hiding the fact that was desperate to stop him, and secretly thanked the fact that he stopped before she collapsed.

"Shiroi..." he turned to the girl. When Shiroi saw his eyes, she was expecting angry ones but then it revealed to be that that kiss Fromm forced on Shiroi (for some reason she doesn't know) had been a big blown to him, to the point of him being in near tears.

As she took a step forward towards him, he took a step backwards away from her.

"Dio..." she stretched out a hand, trying to reach out of him. She loves him; her eyes says so, but she rarely admits it (Fromm will tease her for it). And then, remembering the kiss, she made a note to slap and punch Fromm later.

"Can I explain?" It was very unusual for Shiroi, a hardcore Ensign, to be talking like this- it was embarrassing, and it made her blush slightly.

"Explain what? That we've been arguing for a long time before and during as a couple, you've grown tired of me and then you're moving on to Fromm?!" he snapped at her loudly.

Unable to see Shiroi, who was shocked at his outburst, he turned around and ran.

Suddenly, Shiroi's head was covered in a sack, then she was knocked out. She let out a shriek of pain, feeling pathetic.

Dio heard her and ran back to where she was. He called out her name, "Shiroi!"

Nothing.

Louder, "Shiroi!"

Nothing.

Even louder, "Shiroi!"

Nothing.

Then, finally, the loudest, "SHIROI!"

Almost immediately after, he heard something come from behind, but a sack covered his head and then he too was knocked out.

* * *

"Dio... Dio, wake up... Dio!" Someone shook him. There he was, laying on the ground.

Dio groaned, he knows that voice anyway. His eyes shot open instantly. he quickly lifted his head up, only to end up bumping foreheads with Shiroi, whose head was directly above his- both eyes exactly on narrowed paths.

Shiroi stood up, as well as Dio- concerned, he touched her forehead, which made the girl blush briefly.

"S-sorry..." the blonde whispered. He looked around him, nothing. He tried walking around but it was just some small space with no source of light anywhere, except for Shiroi, who was holding a flashlight. "Where are we anyway?"

"I think... we're in a storage closet?" Shiroi suggested. "So small..."

"Where did you get that?" he pointed to the flashlight.

"Huh? Oh, you mean this? I woke up with this in my hand." the blue-haired girl answered deadpanned. Dio noticed a note on Shiroi's hand.

"Captured by the enemy?" Dio questioned, looking at the note, wondering what it says.

"Nope. Go read it." Shiroi sounded so angry. But at who? Dio's answer was about to answered as he read it.

_To the ShIo (SHiroi & dIO couple),_

_You two make up in that storage closet. We even put you in a dark, private place so you won't have to be embarrassed._

_We'll let you out when you guys make up._

_With love, Fromm & Aoba_

_P.S. Here's a flashlight._

Dio crumpled the letter on his hand and threw it on the ground. "Those idiots!" he released a growl on his throat. Shiroi looked like she was very unaffected by this; she was.

"I guess we should make up if we want to get out huh? This place is locked shut and tight." her lips gave a pout.

Dio stared at her, _Cute... _He suddenly had the urge of kissing her.

But then, a flash of the image of Fromm, his close friend, kissing Shiroi (who was paralyzed with shock), his girlfriend, he resisted the urge.

"So... how should I start with this?" Shiroi tapped her chin. Then she stopped, and suddenly yelled, "I. DID. NOT. KISS. FROMM."

Dio looked at her in bewilderment as she continued to rant.

"He. Kissed. Me! I hated it! I hated him for that! I was so paralyzed, and then I saw you..." Dio's eyes widened in shock as he heard sobbing noises coming from the hardcore Ensign.

"Shi-Shiroi..." he whispered. He grabbed her, forgetting about the kiss (he made a mental note to have a little 'talk' with Fromm later) and hugging her closely into his arms, pressing herself against his chest.

"Dio..." she lifted her head to face the Bradyon pilot's. They leaned towards each other and...

Just outside of the storage room, Aoba and Fromm's ears were pressed against the door.

"Wow, they made up that fast? I was expecting more yelling and violence." Aoba said in astonishment.

"Guess we better let them out now." Fromm gave a short roll of his eyes, and pressed his hand on the scanner beside the door. Aoba quickly moved out of the way. Before Fromm could ask, the door slid open, and he blacked out.

* * *

"Ugh..." Fromm woke up with a splitting headache and a black-eye. His vision cleared, then he saw the brown-haired man sitting beside him.

"Fromm! Glad to see you're awake!" Aoba gave him a sheepish, reassuring grin, "And that you're not dead."

"Hey. I took my chances." Fromm commented, knowing how he blacked out. He chuckled. "Mission accomplished." he mocked happily, giving a thumbs up. Aoba gave him a thumbs up in return.

Meanwhile, in another room, Dio had his arms around a napping Shiroi, he was staring at her, mesmerized by her. It felt really weird, considering how they were both arguing to no ends earlier- near to violence that Aoba had to break them up; then he and Fromm locked them both in a dark closet with only a flashlight, deciding not to let them out until they make up.

"Fromm..." Shiroi's eyes opened as she groaned, but, much to her surprise, Dio was the face she saw, not Fromm's. She gave out a yawn, still tired.

"Dreaming about Fromm?" Dio gave his girlfriend a frown, "And not me?"

Shiroi was surprised at how Dio was acting playfully, this new him impressed her, "Why? Jealous? You know I only love you, and only you..."

"I know." He gave her a small peck on the lips.

Then, the two, wrapped in each other's arms, dozed off to sleep.

* * *

**[end of fic]**

* * *

**A/N: R&R please!**


End file.
